The invention also relates to novel combination of said substituted amino isoxazolines derivatives with antidepressants, anxiolytics, antipsychotics and anti-Parkinson's disease drugs.
Tetrahydronaphthalene and indane derivatives showing anti-depressant activity are known from EP-361 577 B1. These compounds are typical monoamine reuptake blockers with additional α2-adrenoceptor antagonist activity and they show anti-depressant activity without being sedative.
In WO 97/25317 are disclosed tricyclic 4,5-dihydronaphth[1,2-c]isoxazole derivatives having serotonin 5-HT3 antagonist activity and useful for the treatment of anxiety, psychiatric disorders, nausea, vomiting and drug dependency. They differ in chemical structure from the compounds of the present invention in the saturation of the isoxazole moiety and the substitution pattern thereof.
In EP 885 883 A1 are disclosed bicyclic fused heterocyclic compounds having dopamine D4 activity and serotonin 5-HT2 antagonist activity and useful as central nervous agent, in particular as antipsychotic agent. They differ in chemical structure from the compounds of the present invention in the nature of the fused heterocycle and the substitution pattern thereof.
The problems associated with the compounds according to the state of the art is that the compounds cause considerable side-effects, such as nausea, excitation, an increased heart rate and a reduced sexual function. Furthermore, it requires a long time, in particular 3-4 weeks, before the response starts.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide novel compounds derivatives for treating depression, anxiety, movement disorders, psychosis, schizophrenia and body weight disorders, in particular compounds that do not exhibit the aforementioned disadvantages.